Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna module in which two dipole antennas which excite polarized waves orthogonal to each other are formed to a dielectric substrate.
Patent Document 1, indicated below, discloses a printed dipole antenna arranged on a dielectric substrate. One of a pair of radiation elements of the dipole antenna is formed on one surface of the dielectric substrate, and the other radiation element is formed on the other surface. This dielectric substrate passes through an opening portion provided to a reflector. Each of the surfaces on both sides of the dielectric substrate is provided with a terminal. These terminals are conducted to each other using a through-hole provided in the dielectric substrate.
By an edge of the opening portion of the reflector being connected to the terminal of the dielectric substrate, a conductor in the through-hole functions as a part of the reflector. A substantial dimension of the opening portion of the reflector is reduced, and thus resonance of the opening portion can be prevented.
Patent Document 2, indicated below, discloses an end-fire multilayer antenna in which two printed dipole antennas are formed on one substrate. The two dipole antennas are arranged sufficiently distanced from each other in comparison with a wavelength corresponding to an operating frequency. The antenna is designed to reduce coupling between the two dipole antennas.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-282263
Patent Document 2: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0300624